


What Had Happened

by HansonPhreek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: Epilogue Compliant, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-21
Updated: 2008-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how their love had happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Had Happened

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Written for the one year anniversary of my first AS/S fic. Happy AS/Saversary everyone!!!!  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story. I make no money from this. I certainly don’t own any of the bands or their songs that I mention here.

They had met, officially, at a fundraiser their mothers had planned in July. They weren’t sure what pulled them together, but they are certainly glad now. When they went their separate ways, Scorpius had simply said, “See you in September.” It had reminded Albus of a muggle song he’d heard once, by The Happenings if he remembered right.

They next saw each other back at school. Albus had gone stargazing up on the Astronomy Tower, Scorpius had already been there. That had been the start of their relationship. 

That winter, they had taken a road trip, simply going where they pleased. They had sat around a fire and eaten marshmallows, chatting. Albus had said, “You’re eyes are the brightest of all the colors.” It had reminded Scorpius of a muggle song Albus had played for him once, by Boys Like Girls if he remembered right.

A girl Scorpius had once dated had tried to split them up. In the end she had to question, “Was I born a cute, vindictive, little bitch or... did society make me that way?” They had simply answered, “That's that whole nature versus nurture question, isn't it?” Her eyes had glittered with tears as she walked away.

The school year had ended just like all others, and soon they had to say goodbye. They knew it wouldn’t be forever but it would still hurt. “I feel alive when I’m with you,” Albus had said. “I feel a love that’s really real when I’m with you,” Scorpius had said. It had reminded Albus of a muggle song he’d heard once, by Katrina and The Waves if he remembered right.

Lily had pointed out to Albus just what their initials spelled. “It spells ass,” she had said one day. The entire Potter family had spent the first bit of summer making crude jokes about it.

The anniversary approached of the day they had first met. Scorpius had been sure they wouldn’t see each other. On the day, Albus had knocked on the front gate of Malfoy Manor. “Hear this now, I will always come for you,” he had said when he first saw Scorpius. “But how can you be sure?” Scorpius had asked. Albus had simply smiled and replied, “This is true love. You think this happens every day?”


End file.
